Screw With Our Flags, Kronos?
by Russia's Magic Pipe
Summary: Percy and Annabeth find the World 8 during the Titan War. What happens when the nations find out that their precious flags have been cut down? My first fanfiction, so please go easy on me and remember to review!
1. What the Hell Happened Here?

**Me: Hello! This is my first fanfic and crossover, so please go easy on me and review! And England, you're doing disclaimers.**

 **England: Fine...Magic Pipe owns nothing except the plot, and Hetalia and my scones belong to Hima-papa. PJO belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 **Me: See? That wasn't so bad! On with the story!**

* * *

 **Germany POV**

Germany waited impatiently with Italy and Japan for the Allies. America had volunteered to host a summer movie marathon at his place in Manhattan, but so far only the Axis had shown up.

 ** _~flashback~_**

 _"Hey dudes, I'm gonna host a party at my place in New York! And nobody is allowed to not come, or I'll use my nukes!"_

 _"BLOODY HELL AMERICA YOU STUPID GIT, DON'T JUST CAUSALLY THREATEN TO BLOW US ALL UP LIKE YOU DID TO JAPAN!"_

 _"That rearry hurt, too..."_

 _"OPIUM! WHY DID YOU BRING THAT SUBJECT UP FOR JAPAN ARU?!"_

 _"Da, and I think we all had enough of the Cold War, da?"_

 ** _~end of flashback~_**

Germany checked his watch again. Still no Allies, and it was America who said not to be late.

"Ve~ Germany! Germany!"

"Vhat is it now, Italy?"

"Ve~ that guy over there just fell asleep! Oh! And~a that guy too!"

"Germany-kun, it seems rike everyone is farring asreep except us."

"Hey dudes! Sorry for the wait, but the HERO had to go get 4 Big Macs, 9 Large Fries, and 3 Coca-Colas!" America yellled, dragging the other Allies behind him.

"AMERICA! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED BY NOW, YOUR CITIZENS ARE DROPPING LIKE FLIES!"

"Oh, they are? Wow I never noticed!"

England sighed. "Where did I go wrong raisig you, America?"

"Ohonhonhonhon~ you should have let _moi_ raise _Amerique_ instead, at least he would've had better food~" France insisted.

"SHUT UP, CHEESY MONKEY! MY FOOD IS FINE! AMERICA WOULD'VE TURNED OUT EVEN WORSE IF YOU RAISED HIM! YOU BETTER STICK TO THE THINGS THAT YOU'RE GOOD AT, LIKE SURRENDERING AND DRUNK DRIVING, FROG!"

"You hurt me, _Angelterre._ Besides, it's not drunk driving if it's wine!" France argued. The two European countries started strangling each other, like usual.

"Aiyah, aru. The day they stop arguing is the day Sealand takes over the world, aru," China sighed. Overseas, a certain micronation sneezed.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol..." Russia said creepily, radiating a dark aura that scared the crap out of all the nations except for the ones fighting, and the ones who were still looking for that book, _The Atmosphere_.

" **EVERBODY SHUT UP!** "

"Germany?"

"WE HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM HERE! EVERYONE IN OVER HERE SEEMS TO BE FALLING ASLEEP FOR NO GOOD REASON! SINCE NOBODY IS AWAKE RIGHT NOW, WE WILL BE HOLDING AN EMERGENCY MEETING RIGHT HERE. IF YOU WISH TO SPEAK, RAISE YOUR HAND IN A WAY WHICH DOESN'T INSULT MY COUNRTY'S PAST! SPEAK FOR EIGHT MINUTES ONLY."

* * *

 **Me: That wasn't so bad, was it? Sorry about the cliffhanger! If it is one. Chapter Two is coming soon!**

 **England: I still don't know what went wrong when I raised America...**


	2. Now There's a Guy Who Knows Something!

**Me: Chapter Two is here! And thanks to The Queen of Night for being the first reviewer! This time it's Percy's turn for disclaimers!**

 **Percy: Dang...Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya and me and everyone else are owned by Rick Riordan. The only thing Magic Pipe owns is the plot. And, by the way, when are we gonna show up?**

 **Me: Umm...later... ^J^**

* * *

 _ **Previously..**_

 _ **"WE HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM HERE! EVERYONE IN OVER HERE SEEMS TO BE FALLING ASLEEP FOR NO GOOD REASON! SINCE NOBODY IS AWAKE RIGHT NOW, WE WILL BE HOLDING AN EMERGENCY MEETING RIGHT HERE. IF YOU WISH TO SPEAK, RAISE YOUR HAND IN A WAY WHICH DOESN'T INSULT MY COUNRTY'S PAST! SPEAK FOR EIGHT MINUTES ONLY."**_

 **America's POV**

Now that Germany mentioned it, everyone in Manhattan falling asleep was a big problem, but nothing that he, the HERO, couldn't handle.

"America-san?"

America turned towards Japan. "Yeah, dude?"

"Werr, since your citizens are asreep, does that affect your energy?"

"Well, no, since Manhattan is only a city in the big o'l USA, it won't do much, I think. Besides, a true HERO doesn't just fall asleep in the middle of a mission, dude," America said. He looked at the other nations, all of whom were gaping at him.

" _MEIN GOTT_ , AMERICA ACTUALLY SAID SOMETHING SENSIBLE!"

"BLOODY HELL, IT'S A MIRACLE!"

" _Amerique_ ~ did you happen to eat England's food today?"

"SHUT UP FROG! MY FOOD ISN'T THAT BAD!"

" _Meiguo_ , if you did get food poisoning from Opium aru, I can sell you this ancient Chinese medicine aru!"

"CHINA? YOU TOO?!"

"Comrade Amerika is actually thinking...kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol."

"Come on! Do you really think the HERO is that stupid?"

"Yes."

America, dejected, sulked and crawled to an emo corner.

 **~Comercial Break Time Skip Brought to You By The Great And Powerful and AWESOME PRUSSIA! Who will now invade your vital regions ^J^~**

 **Percy POV**

Percy was heading back to the demigods' hotel after another battle, when he turned the corner and saw something strange. There were 8 people who looked around their 20's, arguing and strangling each other. They couldn't be mortals, since they were awake, but they looked too old to be demigods.

 _I should probably report this to Annabeth,_ Percy thought.

And so he did.

 **America POV**

America frowned for a moment. He was sure he just sensed one of his citizens named Perseus Jackson walk by. **(1)** Perseus. Sounded like one of those Greek superheroes Greece told him about. Didn't that guy chop off Medusa's head or something? **(2)**

"Hey dudes! I think one of my people just walked by us!"

"BLOODY HELL AMERICA WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO SOONER?"

"AFTER HIM ARU! We could get some important information off him aru!"

"If he doesn't respond, then I will use my Magic Pipe on him, da?"

"Russia-san...I doubt that wirr work..."

"Wait, how do you know that this person is a _gars_ and not a _joli fille,_ China, Russia?"

"Ve~ Who? Mr. America or his citizen?"

"WHO DO YOU THINK VE ARE TALKING ABOUT ITALY?!"

The Axis and Allies chased after Perseus, with America and his citizen radar leading the way.

 **Annabeth POV**

"They looked like they were in their 20's, and they didn't instinctively chase after me with a demigod radar like most monsters," Percy informed.

Annabeth thought over this for a moment. With the whole place snoozing, monsters shouldn't have to cover up their identity, so those 8 were probably demigods. But the problem was their age. Hmm...

"HE'S OVER THERE!"

Annabeth and Percy turned around to see 8 guys matching Percy's description running towards them.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THEY DIDN'T CHASE YOU, PERCY!"

"UMM, THAT DOESN'T MATTER! WHAT DO WE DO?"

"WE'RE OUTNUMBERED, SEAWEED BRAIN, SO RUN!"

Annabeth and Percy ran for their lives as the 8 guys chased them.

 **~Time Skip Comercial Break Brought to You By Belarus, who passes along a message for Mr. Russia:~**

 **~marrymemarrymeMARRYMEMARRYMEMARRYME~**

 **England POV**

They were chasing after this 'Perseus' guy for awhile now. Bloody hell, the bloke could run! And his girlfriend there wasn't too shabby either. Hopefully the Frog wouldn't be the first to catch up to them, otherwise he'd leave all of them mentally scarred. Well, only the guy and his girlfriend, since France had _already_ scarred the Axis and Alllies.

"HEY PERSEUS JACKSON! COME ON WE ONLY WANT TO TALK! SLOW DOWN, SHEESH!" America yelled. England rubbed his head, exasperated, when the boy only started running faster.

 _Where did I go wrong raising him, again?_

 **Percy POV**

Percy and Annabeth only started to run faster when the cowlick guy called out his full name. These guys were monsters for sure. Although he still didn't get why they didn't just take off their Mist disguise and reveal themselves already, since all monsters have like claws and poison and things. That would sure make it easier to kill him.

"WAIT ARU!"

Percy looked back. The Asian guy with a ponytail and a baby panda was pointing to the _United Nations_ flagpoles. The flags were falling onto the ground. Percy didn't see how this was revelant to the subject at hand, but at least it gave him and Annabeth some extra time to run.

They had hid behind a large building to watch the eight guys.

"HOW DARE THAT STUPID MOTHERF***ING GIANT DESTROY OUR PRECIOUS FLAGS!" The guy with the cowlick roared. "CHARRRRGE!"

* * *

 **(1) Each nation has a citizen radar that enables them to sense when a citizen of theirs is nearby and where they are and some basic info on that person. Because their, like, _the nation._**

 **(2) Haha America, they _both_** **did ^J^**

 _ **gars- French for 'guy'**_

 _ **joli fille- French for 'pretty girl'**_

 **Me: Chapter Two is done! Remember to review ^J^ Also, for the translations I used Google Translate, so don't sue me if they're wrong :-)**

 **Percy: We showed up! FINALLY! :-)**

 **Me: That's no big deal, Percy.**


	3. Attack on Titan! (plus monsters)

**Me: Hello, guys this is probably gonna be the last chapter, unless I do an epilogue or something. And thanks for the reviews, they really kept me motivated! Let's see...how about Italy do disclaimers.**

 **Italy: Ve~ Hetalia belongs to Hima-papa, and Mr. Perseus and those guys belong to Rick Riordan! PASTAAAAAAA!**

 **Me: Anyone else just realize that Italy is _suuper_ cute when he does that?.**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _ **"HOW DARE THAT STUPID MOTHERF***ING GIANT DESTROY OUR PRECIOUS FLAGS!" The guy with the cowlick roared. "CHARRRRGE!"**_

 **Percy POV**

The moment after Cowlick Guy yelled "CHARRRRGE!", the rest of them all pulled out heavy, top-notch machine guns. From the middle of nowhere. Except for this one Italian who had auburn hair and a strange, gravity defying curl. He pulled out thousands of white flags and immediately started to surrender.

"Where the hell did they get those guns...and those flags...?" Percy asked Annabeth, figuring that a daughter of _Athena_ would know.

To his surprise, Annabeth shrugged. "Just because I'm Athena's daughter doesn't mean I know everything, Seaweed Brain," she replied.

"Holy Hera, did you develop mind-reading skills or something?"

"Of course not Seaweed Brain, you're just too predictable."

"Hey!"

"Anyways, right now we should be worrying about those 8. They're either really brave, or really stupid. I'm thinking stupid."

"Should we help?"

Annabeth smacked him.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Are you really that dense, Percy? Even if loyalty is your fatal flaw, you should've realized that if we help, that's basically suicide." She dug out her cellphone. Percy hoped that the monsters' attention would stay on those 8 crazy people, instead of zoning in on her phone. Apparently, the monsters didn't notice the phone. Phew. Annabeth texted someone, then shoved it back in her pocket.

"I just texted Thalia. She should be coming, so that when those 8 guys are overwhelmed, at least we'll have backup if the monsters come on us," Annabeth said.

"So we wait?"

"Guess so."

"..."

"I'm gonna wait to pay my respects later."

 **France POV**

Damn those freakishly ugly bastards! They had absolutely no sense of fashion! At all. What was more, they had brutally cut his _magnifique_ _drapeau!_ How cruel!

"ATTACK STRATEGY 10B!"

France, along with everyone else, looked throughly confused. They had never bothered making strategies or plans or anything. Even in World War II, America just used China all the time to beat up the Axis.

"Cough, cough...freestyle shooting!"

Oh. Now that, France understood. As did all the other nations.

 **China POV**

China blamed America.

If that idiot hadn't just called out to the boy like a normal person and hadn't said his name, they wouldn't be stuck in this situation, with no idea whatsoever of what was going on.

But then, getting revenge on that bastard for destroying their flags was nice too.

So, in a way, China forgave America.

But that westerner still needed to pay off his debt.

Along with 700 favors.

That was going to take awhile.

But for now, China was going to enjoy shooting those ugly things' heads off.

Maybe that could count as a favor.

Only 699 left to go.

Unfortunately, the bullets had just simply passed through.

"Damn it! America, guns don't work on these bloody bastards, so stop shooting!"

"They don't work?"

" _MEIN GOTT, AMERIKA_ , VHEN VILL YOU LEARN HOW NOT TO BE A _DUMMKOPF_?"

"Aiyah, you westerners really don't know when to stop fighting, do you, aru?"

 **Russia POV ^J^**

Although he preferred his Magic Metal Pipe of Pain, a machine gun wasn't that bad. But since the guns weren't working, Russia got to use Mr. Pipe after all!

Unfortunately, the ugly-looking smelly things noticed the countries, and were charging them.

Fortunately, they were nations, therefore, they were impossible to kill. Well, unless the entire country of Russia and its people suddenly disappeared, that is. That certainly wasn't going to happen yet, right?

Right?

[Don't worry, I won't kill Russia ^J^]

 **Kronos POV**

Ha.

What were those 8 crazy mortals thinking, charging an entire army of monsters with no backup at all?

Not to mention that a certain Titan was also here.

"MWAHAHHAH-hack..cough, cough."

"My lord, did you get something stuck in your throat?"

"None of your business, Eyepatch."

"Yes, my lord."

Kronos sighed. He really needed to work on that evil laugh of his.

And also, why was there piano music playing in the background that sounded suspiciously like the _Attack on Titan_ theme song?

 _Oh well, who cares?_ Kronos though, tipping his head back comfortably, and flipping through his iPod album, when he saw a very strange sight. Those 8 crazy people had plowed straight through his army with no injuries at all. Kronos immediately leapt out of his rocking chair and grabbed his scythe.

"WHAAAAAT?! HOW CAN THIS POSSIBLY BE HAPPENING?"

And before he knew it, the 8 guys were glaring at him furiously, a little too close for comfort.

 _Uh oh...umm, I'll just kill 'em with my scythe, right?_ Kronos asked himself.

Haha..wrong.

Kronos swung his scythe into the Russian guy who wore an unnecessary large winter coat with a huge scarf, who was for some reason, holding a pipe? Kronos waited for the guy to die, but instead he simply raised his pipe over Kronos's head and smashed it into his skull.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol...that was certainly fun, da?"

The next thing he knew, Kronos was being pounded by the American's fists of steel, force-fed English-made scones, groped by a French pervert, bashed in the head with the Chinese guy's wok, smashed with the Russian's pipe again, clothes sliced off by a Japanese guy's katana, beat up by a German, and accidentally tripped over a surrendering Italian while trying to escape.

"HA! THAT'S WHAT YA GET WHEN YA TRY TO MESS WITH THE HERO'S FLAG, YA LITTLE SH*T!"

"YOU MESS WITH THE GREAT BRITISH EMPIRE'S FLAG AGAIN, I'LL 'SIC MY PIRATES ON YOU, BLOODY GIT!"

"OHONHONHONHONHON~THE BEAUTIFUL COUNTRY OF _AMOUR_ WILL NOT GO EASY NEXT TIME, WE HAD NAPOLEON, YOU KNOW!"

"I am so disgusted that I don't want to become one with you, instead, I'll _tortue you over and over again until you beg to die, then I will torture you some more and leave you out in the cold, da?_ "

"IF THERE IS A NEXT TIME ARU, I WILL PERSONALLY DESTROY YOU WITH MY WOK ARU!"

"Kronos-san, I do berieve you owe an aporogy or I _won't hesitate to kirr you with my katana."_

"I KNOW ALL THE TORTURE TECHNIQUES, YOU'D BETTER NOT PISS ME OFF AGAIN!"

 _"_ AHHH! DON'T HURT ME, I'LL DO ANYTHING, REALLY! DON'T KILL ME I HAVE~A RELATIVES IN BROOKLYN!"

Kronos vaguely wondered why the Italian was begging for his life when it was he, Kronos who was being beat up. Even though he wasn't dying or anything, it was still kinda painful.

Then he was hit on the head with something that felt like a frying pan.

 **Germany POV**

Germany looked at Greece, who had mysteriously appeared from nowhere, holding a frying pan.

"Wait-GREECE? BLOODY HELL, WHERE'D YOU POP OUT FROM?"

"You takin' lessons from my bro, Canadia, or something?"

Greece proceeded to pay zero attention to them, and suddenly took on this weird aura that looked creepily like Russia's.

"Hehehehe...Kronos, this is what you get when you mess with my cat," Greece said even more creepily, scaring the crap out of everyone.

Greece lunged forward and smacked Kronos repeatedly with that frying pan while his cats mysteriously popped out and started attacking Kronos as well.

After Greece was done, he smiled, satisfied, and promptly fell asleep.

Kronos was reduced to a small ball, curled up and shivering, saying, "I hate cats now..." and he promptly collapsed.

 _How does he do zhat...?_ Germany wondered.

"Where did Greece-kun get that frying pan?" Japan asked.

Suddenly, Italy stood up and happily pointed to their right.

"He got it from Miss Hungary!"

"VHAT? SHE VAS HERE ALL THIS TIME?"

"Ve~ yeah! And so was~a Mister Austria!"

*background piano music _Attack on Titan_ ends*

"You know, ve've been here the entire time," Austria commented, getting up from the piano.

"VHAT?! HOW DID VE NOT NOTICE YOU?"

"WHOA! Has everyone been taking lessons from my bro What's-His-Name behind my back?"

"Ohonhonhon~ well, good thing you didn't fight, Austria, Prussia told me what a wimp you are~! No sense of fashion either~!"

"How dare you! I vill now express my anger on the piano!" Austria sputtered, sitting back down, launching into a Bach prelude.

"Vait a second, I thought your anger was Chopin..." Germany recalled.

"Vell, he vas, but I recently found out he from Poland's place," Austria informed.

"But Bach was from my place **(1)** ," Germany said.

Austria looked shocked.

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

Because of all the distance put between Kronos, and Percy and Annabeth, the only things they could comprehend were-

1) Those 8 guys were not dying or gettin hurt at all

2) They somehow had the ability to knock out Kronos

3) That guy with the cats wasn't to be messed with

But still, Annabeth wanted to know more. It was only natural for a daughter of Athena to want more knowledge, right? Besides, Kronos had been knocked out and Thalia would be coming soon.

"Hey! I want to know more about you guys!" Annabeth shouted bluntly, running over to the mysterious guys.

"AHH NO WE CAN'T HANDLE QUESTIONING!" They all yelled.

"RETREAT!" With that, the people-but-not-people-who-defeated-Kronos ran away.

"HEY WAIT COME BACK! WE JUST WANT TOO TALK TO YOU!" Annabeth yelled, dragging Percy along with her.

"Somehow, this scene feels familiar..." Percy murmmered.

 **Ahh, the irony.**

 **~Invisible Time Skip Brought to You by Cana-something~**

 **After finally losing Annabeth and Percy, the nations all immediately headed back to their houses, taking a few things they learned.**

 **1) Never, under any condition, visit Manhattan**

 **2) If rule 1 was somehow ignored, if people in Manhattan start snoozing, run away**

 **3) If rules 1 and 2 were somehow ignored, if your flags were cut down, do not bother attacking, just simply nuke 'em**

 **4) Never, under any circumstances, piss off Greece or his cats**

 **Of course, knowing the nations, they would probably only remember rule 4.**

 **By the way, Kronos never did get over his fear of cats.**

 **Ever.**

 **And that's why you should never mess with a cat.**

 **Especially a Grecian cat.**

* * *

 **(1) This is true, Chopin was Polish and Bach was German. At least according to Wikipedia.**

 **That part where Greece shows up was recommended by Lukas Le Stelle, and thanks for the idea!**

 ** _magnifique_ _drapeau- 'magnificent flag' in French_**

 ** _amour- 'love' in French_**

 **Me: How's that for my first fanfic and crossover? Review, please! By the way I'm most likely not doing a sequel for this.**

 **Italy: PASTAAAAA~!**


End file.
